bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20180926001133/@comment-34887722-20181006085341
DerSozi vs NickSta112 RR oder: Der Soziopath gegen den Madhatter Intro: „Bei Technik fragen, TechNic fragen" - Saturn, Geiz ist Geil Part 1: Aha mein Debüt sagte dir also nicht zu und du fandest es ziemlich whack?// Sry beim nächsten mal mach ich ein Turtles-Wiki und kombiniere es mit Rap// Nici ist verwirrt, er frontet mich per Tasse? Ich würde sagen es ist eine glasklare Sache// Du bist nach 3 Jahren Text-Battles ziemlich ausgelaugt// Denn du bist so weit dass du zum punchen eine Tasse brauchst!// Ich glaube du hast nicht alle Tassen im Schrank (wie witzig)// Kriegst du Geld dafür oder denkst du wirklich dass das Punched? (nicht richtig)// Was ein lustiger Gag, wozu Inhalt? „Schau her ich hab mangelnde Leistung hinter jpeg versteckt"// Klasse Nico, mein Gott bin ich stolz auf dich! (wirklich?) Nein deine Runde zeigt nur dass du ein Holzkopf bist// du hegst die Hoffnung dass ich auf Punchlines verzichte?// doch das ist wie Slasher-Filme, da hast du dich geschnitten// denn für dich wird das hier zu einer unschönen Geschichte// weil du kommst nicht drauf klar, seit über einem Jahr bist du in der Rangliste nur die zweite Geige// Trotz deinem Titel in Jester's Schatten doch ich verspreche dir das wird auch so bleiben// dass das hier die Stunde des Underdogs ist kann jeder sehen// und Nic zieht die Teilnahme für Staffel 3 zurück und sagt auf Wiedersehen// Part 2: Ich hab mich in einem Jahr kein Stück weit verbessert? Meine Arro-HR fandest du also schlecht, was?// und ich rechtfertigte mich für mangelnden Bezug und keine coole Einstiegszeile// doch im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich es nicht nötig gegen mich selbst zu reimen!// dein Battle gegen Arro war die reinste Blamage, der halbe Text war ein einziger selfdiss// du saßt am PC überlegst wie du ihn fickst, da kam dir die Idee, Selbstzerstörung, „scheiße wie heftig :D"// gesagt getan, du bist die selbstzerstörerische Schiene gefahren// und jetzt schau wo du gelandet bist, erst beim Schizo Dave, und danach beim Soziopathen// du kannst das Trauma nicht verarbeiten, erst Shadow, dann Arro, danach wieder Shadow// MEIN GOTT NICO! Was ist los? du wurdest öfter gefickt als eine Crackhoe// "dass er bald seinen Drogenproblemen erleidet" aha krasser Sinn, gute Zeile// aber erleide ich nicht eher eine Überdosis? Oder geh am Konsum zugrunde?// Nic formulieren üben wir noch mal, denn ich sehe wer von uns beiden den Rauschmitteln hier erliegt// da "viel" mir ein, die Line klingt so als ob da jemand zu viel ritalin zieht// Sogar die Adonen sehen hiernach ein „Der Sozi verdient sich die Punkte" Jetzt wurdest du von einem Brony, einem Narzissten und einem Soziopathen gefickt// Hier nach nennst du dich Nicole und obwohl du nicht shadow bist kriegst du Nutte Bezahlung pro Ritt// Part 3: was ist denn das für ein Strohhalm an dem du dich in dem battle hier klammerst?// weißt nichts über mich und denkst dann Drogen-Lines wären der Hammer?// in der Hinrunde hast du diesen Drogen-Quatsch begonnen// battlest zwar nicht Phönix doch du hast dennoch den Vogel abgeschossen// denn das was du ihm in deiner Runde vorgeworfen hast// ist das was du in deiner eigenen HR gegen mich hier machst// den Sinn dahinter versteht niemand, wahrscheinlich nicht mal du selbst// Pseudopunches sind halt besser als richtige Infos zu suchen// dabei biete ich so unfassbar viel Angriffsfläche// doch du machst es wie ich gegen Arro und bringst solche Absturztexte// denkst du kannst mich mit solch schwacher Leistung ganz gut batteln// doch ich denke du hast vorm schreiben zu tief in die Tasse geschaut// das kann man nur besoffen schreiben weil in der Runde könnte man meinen du hast hier einfach nichts drauf// es ist aber leider zum Teil die bittere Wahrheit, ich hoffe für dich es war der ZweckNic der da deine Parts schreibt// deine whackness zu analysieren ist im Gegensatz zum dich zerstören eine anstrengende Arbeit// das battle nehm ich dennoch mit und du bleibst in der Rangliste nach wie vor nur der Platz zwei// Outro: Nicole habe ich nur kurz am Rande geschlachtet// Was werde ich dann mit den Adonen wohl machen?// to be continued...